Slytherins Have Never Been Better Friends
by dreamless.demon
Summary: Severus has been sick of Lucius' attitude lately. Even though they've been friends for the longest out of everyone, he still can't stand his mouth or the way he has been acting. Two times he goes to tell Lucius how he feels, the first he walks in on a very intimate moment with him and Narcissa, two would be walking in on him and Tom.


Severus' POV

I couldn't stand that man. We had been friends for a long time and I knew he could snap sometime but his arrogance was starting to get to me. Example. I was sitting down practicing potions and spells in the library as I always have and Lucius happens to walk to my table. He asks how I'm doing then he comes up with the bright idea that I join him along with others to this Dark Lord guy.

This isn't the first time he would ignore me, or try to weasel in something that he wanted. I may be acting like a girl right now, but this honestly bothered me.

"No." I replied looking at what I was to do next and he stole the book away from me. Again not the first time doing so. "Give it back Lucius, I don't have time for you right now. Go play with your other friends or enemies, I don't care just let me finish this will you?"

"You should have honestly been in one of the other houses, you don't fit in at all. Sn-" He leaned against the table and I got mad so I shut him off with and angry growl.

"I should have been, because maybe we wouldn't have this conversation and you will give me that book back Mr. Malfoy. I don't ever want to listen to you say that I don't fit in. You don't know me all too well do you? Now give me the book back you arse!"

"Such language." He smile handing me the book back. Then he left off the table, making it shake and my glasses fall and shatter. I didn't know whether I should have been sad or even more mad at the blonde for the next thing. "Damn, I'm so sorry. Well, I would help but I have to leave for class, see you there." Walking away like he was some gentleman.

Don't get me wrong, he is, but he didn't have to do that and pretend like I wouldn't say anything, which brings me to today…a week later. Yes I know, a week, don't remind me. I had worked through my head what I was going to say and as I was on the couch in the Slytherin's lounging area and staring at a book I decided it was finally time. So I got up and I was wearing pajama bottoms, yes I know, pajama bottoms, and a loose white t shirt. Setting the book down by the fire place I walked up the stairs and I just walked in. Not because I was rude, but because it was my room too!

Just as I spoke 'Luci-'I stopped dead in my tracks. I should have expected to see something along the lines of Narcissa riding on top of Lucius moaning loudly along with his own grunts but I wasn't mentally prepared so I just left. I walked back to the stairs and then back to the couch. He didn't even have the decency to stop, no, just kept thrusting-… I shook my head, the images still burned in my head.

Black hair fell in my face as I grabbed a dark green blanket and curled up on the couch. I didn't want that in my head as I slept, I didn't want to it was just…I was of course asleep within the next few moments.

When I had woken up early for class I was in my bed. Ignoring my confusion I got ready. I was still very angry at Lucius for his actions lately but tried to just push it away, thinking that it was just a faze, but why had it been years, him to act like this I mean..?

I was no longer the very nice person I had claimed to be. Once I was done with heading to class I found myself to be the first one in it, or so I thought. I wanted to talk to the blonde but I found myself clouded with those-ugh, I feel sick… The last thing I heard were footsteps and then I looked up to see a rather large fist coming towards my nose.

As I turned my head I could feel warm blood coat from my nose down. Everything was soaked and I was wondering what I did, but it was to be expected, Lucius had been snapping lately and only taking it out on me.

"What the, BLODDY HELL, is wrong with you?!" I spat, blood of course getting on his 'perfect face'. He looked mad, loss of sleep. Despite the hate that I was feeling and the embarrassment of the flooding of students gathering in I felt concern until he grabbed my hand away from my nose and punched me two more times. "Let, g-go you fucking psychopath! Fuck!" I tugged my hand away and stormed out of there, blood staining my face, my clothes, even the floor.

I had lost all respects for him and would never care again…That's what I wanted to believe. Two weeks had passed and I figured that would be enough time two set between us before I confronted the dick. Now, don't get me wrong, I wanted to help him all I could, but he didn't have to fucking abuse me like I was just some nobody.

Walking up the stairs it seemed like deja vu, though this time I would knock. When I did I didn't hear anything I walked in slowly and didn't see anyone but I saw the bathroom door open. I figured why not right? Boy Was I wrong. Peaking in the bathroom I saw something completely wrong, something really wrong. Lucius was moaning, bent over a counter while some tall fellow was fucking him. I think I knew very well who this man was and I was pissed, maybe it was because Lucius had someone, the fact that I cared for my 'friend', or the fact that the Dark Lord turned his head at me with a tint of red eyes, smiling and licking his lips.

Backing away I stalked out of the room, furious from what I had seen. I honestly didn't know why, but I continued to stay calm for the most part. Gathering my things I went to the library, I had the key, so I was aloud in there after hours. As I got there those damn red eyes kept burning into my skull like some snake with their food.

It was time I was giving up on Lucius, but I couldn't shake this feeling that the man he was with was one day going to do some horrible things, so I might as well join that damn group, to at least watch over 'The Dark Lord'. "It's only for the safety of others." I kept telling myself, but we all know it was a lie, and I knew I was never going to get treated the same way.


End file.
